


red light, green light

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: kyluxhardkink prompt: "Kylux bdsm: Kylo is Hux's dom while Hux is the kind of sub who likes to go to extremes. One time during a very intense scene Kylo can tell that something is wrong but Hux doesn't use his safe word so Kylo uses it instead. Hux is angry but then realizes that he's experiences the first signs of a sub drop. Kylo takes care of him."





	red light, green light

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @funnylooknfella
> 
> disclaimer: i'm aware there are no traffic lights in space, but the traffic light system is my favorite way to use safewords so y'all can deal with it.

“Look at you. The First Order’s great general’s nothing but a whore.”

Hux’s lips were pressed to Kylo’s bare foot, sweat coating his back and forehead. Grabbing a handful of red hair, Kylo yanked his head up, bringing Hux’s wild eyes and split lip into the light. His entire body was buzzing with submission, from what Kylo could sense in his mind to the energy flowing through his strained, tense body.

“But you love it, don’t you? Oh, you love it. Look how hard you’re getting.” Hux let out a little whine, yanking at the ropes that tied his hands. “You wanna touch yourself? Not gonna happen. You’re a stupid little slut, but you’re smarter than that. What’s the rule?” 

Hux’s chest heaved with heavy breaths, hair sticking to his forehead as he looked up at Kylo with eyes glazed over in submission. “Not until I make you come,” he mumbled. Kylo smirked and threw Hux aside by the hair, knocking him to the ground. Looking down, he saw the head of Hux’s cock gleam with precome, flushed red and looking like he’d come from just one of Kylo’s fingers. He sneered, as he felt Hux’s thoughts revolved around him, around making him feel good, that determination focused all on him. 

“Maybe I should have put a cage on it. But I dunno if I wanna help you out like that. Maybe this’ll make you learn a little self control.” He gave Hux a kick to his side, listening to him whimper as he curled in on himself. In the back of his head, something was telling Kylo this wasn’t right, that Hux wasn’t liking this, and he kept his air of superiority when he asked, “Do we need to stop?” 

Hux shook his head. “N-no. Green light. Please, let me make you come. I want to make you come. It’s all I’m good for.” 

“That’s right.” Kylo brought a foot down on Hux’s hand, making him flinch and cry out, holding it to his chest and letting out a sob. “You’re nothing but my toy, my cock warmer. Once I’m done playing with you, you’re going back to the cage, and after that I don’t give a shit what you do. Jerk off, pass out, I don’t give a fuck.” 

Hux wasn’t responding as clearly as he usually did; he was still curled up in a ball on the floor of his chambers, his sofa pushed up against the wall to give them room, and all of the lights on so that they could very clearly watch each other as they played out their weekly session. Hux had no carpeting, so the floor he was lying on was hard and cold, and Kylo saw the glint of tears that had dripped from his face onto the tile. Or maybe it was drool. 

“Get up.” 

Hux was nonverbal at this point, his lips pressed together and his eyes squeezed shut. Kylo gave him another kick. “Get up!” 

Slowly unfolding his arms and legs, Hux sat upright, pulling himself up on trembling legs. When he turned to face Kylo he looked rough, with that split lip and bruises on his chest and sides. The gleam of ferocity in Kylo’s eyes subsided, and he felt his chest tighten as Hux swayed unsteadily. 

“...Red light.” 

He looked up at Kylo, a range of emotions crossing his face in rapid succession. First was relief, or at least, Kylo thought it was, then confusion, and at last, anger. “No. Why? I told you, I’m perfectly fine. I’m perfectly... fine.” He ran an arm over his face and it came away bloody from his lip. “Keep going.” 

“No. I said red light.” 

“Ren,” Hux snarled, hands clenching into shaky fists. “I am not as weak as you think I am. Now, get back to it. Show me what I deserve.” He dropped down to his knees and glared up at Kylo for a moment before his expression wavered. Kylo thought he even saw his lower lip tremble.

Kylo took a deep breath, feeling the tightness in his chest protest. He got down on his knees in front of Hux, who looked like a wild animal too wounded to stand but still vicious and snapping. His eyes were still glazed over, looking at Kylo with a dead sort of frustration, silently begging and looking like they had no other emotion left. 

But his mind was unsteady. Kylo took Hux’s face in his hands and ran them over reddened cheeks, taking a shallow step into his thoughts. He expected to find some variation of the usual: annoyance, frustration, a slight eagerness that he’d never admit to. Instead, it felt like an empty road covered in fog, and Kylo couldn’t see anything past the haze. What was worse, Hux didn’t flinch away or react to Kylo connecting with him. 

“You’re not okay,” he said. “You’re too deep in it. You need to come back.” 

“I told you, I--“ 

“Come back to me.” 

This seemed to get through to him. Hux’s eyelids drooped, lips slightly ajar as Kylo brushed the cut on his lower lip with his thumb. Kylo felt the exact moment he gave up, the fog flooding the rest of his mind and the empty road disappearing altogether. He slumped forward, his head on Kylo’s shoulder, his entire torso dead weight in Kylo’s arms. At first, he thought Hux had passed out, but he felt the flutter of blinking eyelashes against his shoulder and knew he was just deep in the subspace he’d only been dipping his foot in before. Now he had his head underwater and couldn’t breathe, and Kylo needed to pull him out. 

Gathering Hux up in his arms, Kylo carried him over to the sofa and lay him down, pale bruised skin against ice-blue fabric. He kneeled on the floor next to him, trying to brush sweaty red hair out of his face but unable to work around Hux shaking his head, eyes still closed. 

“No. Leave me, leave me alone. You said it. I’m stupid, I’m a whore, I’m...” 

“That wasn’t real.” Kylo’s voice was low and velvety as he stroked the hair away from Hux’s face. “You know it’s not real. We play this game all the time. Can I show you?” 

Another shake of Hux’s head. Kylo huffed out a sigh. 

“Please?” 

A long moment of silence, and then Hux finally nodded, and Kylo cupped his cheek. He slipped into Hux’s thoughts, not with any intent to control and persuade, just to plant images, images of the week before, when Hux was grinning wickedly from the bed as Kylo undressed, when they were kissing afterward and coming down from their roles, when Kylo was laying Hux’s tired head on a pillow and pressing a kiss to it. He hadn’t even been awake for that part, but Kylo showed it to him anyway, hoping it would be the rope Hux would grip onto that could pull him out. 

Hux’s lip trembled again and Kylo drew out, letting his hand drop. “Can I take you to bed?” he asked, and when Hux nodded Kylo picked him up easily, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down on soft, cool sheets. Hux turned onto his side and watched Kylo cross the room, keeping both eyes on him like a bird watching its mother fly. 

Kylo knew he wouldn’t ask, and he didn’t expect him to try. Instead, he did what Hux wanted without needing to be prompted; he stretched out in bed behind him and wrapped strong arms around that slim, bruised waist, staying there as Hux slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
